The present invention relates to a starting device for an internal combustion engine.
The invention is based on a starting device for internal combustion engines according to German Patent Specification 11 01 052. In this known device, a recess is formed at the free end face of the thrust member of the solenoid armature, which member is constructed as a switching bolt. In the recess, rubber discs are inserted and covered by a steel disc which is also inserted in the recess. On the steel disc, a sphere is loosely arranged and held in the recess by turned-over or flanged edge sections or by the entire flanged edge of the end face. In this arrangement, it is of disadvantage that the starter solenoid must already be assembled before the edge or the edge sections of the switching bolt are turned over against the sphere. It is only then that the rubber discs or else cup springs, acting as spring, are inserted into the recess, the steel disc is placed on top and the sphere is placed on. The turning-over of the edge is then carried out as precision flanging against the sphere. During this process, the sphere must be kept running easily which is made more difficult by the continuous pressure of the rubber discs or cup springs against the steel disc resting against the sphere and requires complicated measures, which are not economical in mass production for maintaining the tolerances and thus the quality of the product.